The Morphology Module will continue to be a centralized facility in the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department that provides both light and electron microscopic expertise with priority of use to NEI funded Core vision scientists. The Module has been expanded and enhanced with Core grant, Departmental, Institutional, and individual R01 support and offers a wide range of capabilities which will not only enhance ongoing NEI funded work but which will facilitate new funding opportunities and collaborations as evidenced below. The Module contains the JEOL 1010 transmission and the 840A scanning EM. The 1900 sq. ft. Morphology Module in rooms 7341, 7350 and 7354 Scott Hall provides for light and electron microscopy, tissue processing and photography. Superb technical support to investigators continues to be provided by a skilled research assistant, Mr. Ronald Barrett. Collaboration within the Module occurs in a variety of ways. Most basically, the Module provides skilled technical expertise and well-maintained equipment to NEI funded individuals who are not primarily morphologists. For example, an ophthalmologist may need to document by morphological or photographic methods a cell population that he is interested in isolating and characterizing or growing in the Core tissue culture facility. The type of assistance provided by the Module for this need is at a simple, yet important level to that individual. Collaboration may also consist of assistance in experimental protocol development, determining appropriate fixatives to be utilized, interpretation of morphological data, photographic figure preparation and lastly, possible collaboration in manuscript submission. It is also the goal of the Module to enhance, at lower priority, collaboration and productivity of those who are seeking NEI funds by providing technical assistance, equipment availability and interaction with vision researchers of diverse fields. These types of collaborations and interactions are currently provided for by the facility and it is the goal of the Module director to continue to encourage and expand them.